Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit
Vajzat Mjau - Mbrojtëset e Planetit (Mew Girls - Defenders of the Planet) is the 1st Albanian dub of Tokyo Mew Mew. Since it was adapted from the 4Kids English version, only 26 episodes were dubbed. It was dubbed by studio Albania Production and initially aired on the Tring Tring channel. Re-runs sometimes air on Tring Tring, Tring Sofia & Tring Kids. Name Changes The Albanian dubbed from the English version. So the characters have their English dubbed names, only with some having slightly different spelling to match Albanian pronunciation. *Ichigo Momomiya - Zoi (Zoey) *Minto Aizawa - Korina (Corina) *Retasu Midorikawa - Brixhet (Bridget) *Bu-ling Huang - Kiki (Kikki) *Zakuro Fujiwara - Rene (Renee) *Masaya Aoyama - Mark *Ryou Shirogane - Eliot (Elliot) *Keiichiro Akasaka - Uesli (Wesley) *Quiche - Dren *Pie - Sardon *Tart - Tarb *Masha - Minimjau (Mini-Mew) *Deep Blue - Zoti Blu (Lord Blue) Episode List Season 1 * 1 (Pilot) - Untitled * 2 - Shndërrimi në Mace (A Cat Transformation) * 3 - Një Mikeshë e Re (A New Friend) * 4 - Fantazma e Shkollës (The School's Ghost) * 5 - Takim me Frikën (Fearful Date) * 6 - Gjimnastika (Gymnastics) * 7 - Fuqia e Muzikës - (The Power of Music) * 8 - Debutimi (Debut) * 9 - Në Shpëtim të Malit (The Mountain Rescue) * 10 - Vëllai (Brother) * 11 - Skuadra Plotësohet (The Team is Complete) * 12 - Duhen 5 për të Qënë Vajza Mjau (It Takes 5 to be the Mew Girls) * 13 - Thirrja e Zemrës (Call of the Heart) * 14 - Torta e Ditelindjës (Birthday Cake) * 15 - Miqësi e Vërtetë (True Friends) * 16 - Takim në Bibliotekë (Meeting at the Library) * 17 - Kalorësi Blu (Blue Knight) * 18 - Emocione Verore (Summer Emotions) * 19 - Një Zhytje në Drite (Diving into the Light) * 20 - Një Mama e Vogël (A Small Mother) * 21 - Zënka dhe Pajtime (Fighting and Reconciliation) * 22 - Detyrat e Shtëpisë (Homework) * 23 - Admirueset (Admirers) * 24 - Guri i Ylberit (Rainbow Stone) * 25 - Në Kërkim të Ujit Blu (The Search for Blue Aqua) * 26 - Fuqia e Dashurisë (The Power of Love) Weapon & Attack Names Most of the girls' weapon and attack names are the same as the English dub. Although, there are some differences and mistranslations. Zoi: * 1st Weapon: Këmbanë Luleshtrydhes (Strawberry Bell) * 1st Attack: Këmbanë Luleshtrydhe, Fuqi e Plotë! (Strawberry Bell, Full Power!) * 2nd Weapon: Këmbanë Trëndafili (Rose Bell) * 2nd Attack: Këmbanë Trëndafili, Fuqi e Plotë! (Rose Bell, Full Power!) * 3rd Weapon: Skeptër Luleshtrydhe (Strawberry Scepter) * 3rd Attack: Pika e Ujit Blu! (Blue Aqua/Water Drops!) Korina: * Weapon: Shigjetë Zemër (Heart Arrow) * Attack: Unnamed Brixhet: * Weapon: Gështenja Luftimi (Battle Chestnuts) * 1st Attack: Sulm Valë Deti! (Attack of Sea Waves!) * 2nd Attack: Sulm Valë Batice! (Tidal Wave Rush!) * 3rd Attack: Sulmi i Nënujshëm (Underwater Attack!) * 4th Attack: Dallga Sulmo! (Wave Attack!) Kiki: * Weapon: Daulles së Artë (Golden Tambourine) * 1st Attack: Hendek Daulle! (Tambourine Trench) * 2nd Attack: Pluhur Kristali! (Crystal Dust!) - Episode 26 Only Rene: * Weapon & Attack: Unnamed Voice Actors *Zoi - Esmeralda Metka '(Credited as "'Cubi") *Korina - Manjola Merlika *Brixhet - Desantila Kristo *Kiki - Suela Qoshja *Rene - Gladiola Harizaj *Mark - Erion Hinaj *Eliot - Roland Saro *Uesli - Julian Deda *Dren - Orion Halili *Sardon - Ledio Topalli *Tarb - Lorenc Kaja *Minimjau - Elona Hyseni *Zoti Blu - Ervin Bejleri *Nëna e Zoit (Zoey's Mom) & Mimi- Albana Sançolli *Megan - Ajla Babaliu *Kalorësi Blu - Besmir Haliti Crew *Translators - Dritan Xhafa, Besmira Lumi & Suela Matua *Editors - Keli Sina & Martin Tashi *Audio Mixers - Nikolin Mingo & Klevis Kita *Dubbing Directors - Albana Sançolli & Esmeralda Metka Music All music, except for the Intro and "Don't Wake Me Up", is subtitled in Albanian. Trivia * Despite dubbing from the English version, most of the episode titles given to the Albanian dub are a mix of both the Italian and Japanese episode titles, along with a few they've made up themselves, the only exception being episode 25. * This dub's ending credits mistakenly state that Silva Bragu was Bridget's voice actress. She was actually voiced by Desantila Kristo. Category:Tokyo Mew Mew translations